


Sinners in Hope County Just Want to Have Fun

by ridgeline



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Crack, Gay Wolves Everywhere, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 欢迎来到蒙大拿，你梦想中的度假胜地。





	Sinners in Hope County Just Want to Have Fun

“不能再这样下去了！我的地盘上一大半哨所都被毁了！那群混蛋杀我的人，砸我的据点，偷走我的东西，救走他们正在接受教育的冥顽不灵的同伴，还到处宣传我……喜欢SM！无耻！”John怒吼，双拳猛砸桌子，整个房间里面都回荡着他的声音，“特别是那个丧心病狂的神经病副治安官，居然爬到塔顶上把信号器敲了，那可是整整两百英尺高！他居然爬上去了！幸存的还说他是欢呼着跳下来的！现在整个秋末镇的宣传都瘫痪了！！”

 

“我那边也差不多，他还把我这边每一个笼子里面的狼都放出来了，而且放出来之前都给它们喷上了粉色，白尾山现在他妈的看起来像是个基佬乐园。”Jacob阴郁地说。

 

“Faith呢？”他补充，左右看了一眼，“我明明通知她来开会了。”

 

“小妹这会儿多半正在光着脚在田野里面载歌载舞吧，”John嘲讽，“不过我听说那神经病快把亨本河的鱼钓光了。他拿那么多鱼干什么？！吃吗？！一个人一辈子能吃多少鱼？？！！”说到一半，他的疑问又变成了怒吼。

 

“谁知道？他掌握了我的技术，没准现在正在训练魔鬼食人鱼军队。”

 

“我是说真的！一想到那傻逼不知道在外面搞什么鬼，我就气炸了！”

 

“大家请冷静一下，我知道现在局势有些不稳定，我们都经历了一些波折……”Joseph说，看着两个兄弟逐渐安静了下来。

 

“Jacob，我想你是对的。”他温和地看向Jacob。

 

现在看着他的是两道疑问的眼神。

 

“根据情报，这个星期以来，秋末镇，白尾帮和希望镇监狱都很安静……太安静了，我得这么说，”Joseph慢慢地说，看着会议室地图上这两个月来新添上的无数红色损耗标记，“特别是他们上上周才炸毁了Joseph之言……”

 

“我们总是可以再修一个。”John和Jacob异口同声。

 

“不，我很感动，兄弟们，但是我们不应该迷恋于世俗的荣誉……”Joseph说，摘下墨镜，揉了揉眼睛，“真的，这是一个警告，关于迷失的人们在一个非常有煽动力的偶像鼓动下能做出什么骇人之举。”

 

“所以，我现在担心的是，我们的老朋友副治安官依然在外面潜伏着，而且不知道在做什么，”他说，“不论他的计划是什么，一定出人意料而且来者不善……我们必须做好准备。”

 

缓慢地，Joseph看向窗外。

 

Jacob和John对视，表情凝重。

 

“如果我们能知道那混蛋现在在做什么就好了……”John嘟囔，有些不安。

 

同一时刻，亨本河上。

 

天气晴朗，万里无云，也没有盘旋的天选者——他们都去护卫开会的头儿了。柳树随着微风摇动，河面波光粼粼，在靠近河边的一块伸出的岩石下面，支着两张便携椅子，旁边整齐地放着野餐篮和冰镇啤酒。

 

“你觉得这一次能破纪录吗？”副治安官说，紧握着手中剧烈抖动的鱼竿。

 

“试试看。”Jess说，拿起一个三明治。

 

 

FIN


End file.
